


Everything Is Alright

by FringeVagabond



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Abusive Gally, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drug Dealing, Drugs, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Newt is a cinnamon roll who needs to be protected, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FringeVagabond/pseuds/FringeVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas has to change school because he got himself in trouble, once again to his mother's despair. What kind of mess could Thomas get into this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CURRENTLY ON HIATUS

Thomas sighs exasperatedly, looking through the window of the car, avoiding his mother's glance in the front mirror. The atmosphere is tense since he climbed into the vehicle. He can not wait to finally get out and be able to escape his mother and her reproaches. Lately, every time they started a conversation together, it always ended in a fight. His mother pretended she wanted to help him, but she would not understand the fact that Thomas only wanted peace. The car finally slows down and arrives in the parking lot of West Coast High School, the new place where Thomas will be studying for the next few months.

Before his mother can stop the car, Thomas has already removed his seat belt, climbing of as soon as he can. His mother pulls down her window and tries to say a few words before Thomas could escape her.

-Please Tom, try not to do anything you will regret. Try to start over, alright?

-You mean anything that will make you ashamed of me… Thomas says with a spiteful tone

Thomas puts his bag pack on his shoulder and leaves without turning back. When his mother finally leaves too, he starts walking toward the building. He feels his cell phone vibrate in his jean pocket when he reaches the high school's hall, buzzing with dozens of teenagers doing god knows what. He gets it out and looks at the screen; his twin sister Teresa is texting him.

Teresa: So, how's it going?

Thomas: What do you think genius? We're talking about mom, right now…

Teresa: You fought again?

Thomas: The only things that get out of her mouth are reproaches and her feeling of deception toward me!

Teresa: Honestly Tom, you're exaggerating.

Thomas: Not at all! Since we left she's been repeating the same fucking thing! We're letting you have one last chance Thomas, don't waste it!Talk about a chance! She makes me move away from all my friends by making me change school.

Teresa: In my opinion, I think this was the best solution for you.

Thomas: Why am I not surprised, you always take mom's side after all.

Teresa: Seriously, Tom? Are you really angry at me? Stop being so childish all the time and take your god damn responsibilities for once!

Thomas sighs deeply once again, he is even angrier than when he got in the car this morning. He knows he fucked up big this time, but his family's reaction seemed exaggerated in his opinion. Nobody was hurt, nobody died, and it's all that mattered to Thomas.

Teresa: Come on, Tom. We're worried about you and we just want to help. But if you keep rejecting me, don't count on me to come and help you next time.

Thomas is so busy looking at Teresa's texts that he isn't looking where he's going. He ends up running into another teenager. The boy he ran into is obviously younger than him from a few years; he's a little chubby and has brown curly hair with a baby face, the one that you keep until puberty decides to come and knock at your door.

-Oh, I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going! Are you alright? The boy asks.

-Of course, I'm alright! Not like a brat of your size could do any harm anyway! Thomas replies.

The boy looks a little hurt and Thomas suddenly feels bad about what he just said.

-Sorry, I… It was a stupid thing to say. Thomas says sheepishly.

The young boy smiles in return and laughs.

-You're funny, shank! Tell me; are you a greenie by any chance? The name's Chuck, nice to meet you!

-Yeah, uh… I'm Thomas…

Thomas is not sure what to say since he barely understand what Chuck is talking about with all the slangs he's using.

-Ah, yeah, sorry; I'm using the slangs a little too much sometimes. I remember when I was a greenie like you! Wanted to klonk in my pants every time someone tried to talk to me, eh!

Thomas looks even more confused than before and Chuck seems to notice it.

-You seem a little lost, shank! Maybe you'd like some help? I can explain you how's our school life here at West Coast during lunch!

-Sure, I wouldn't mind… Quickly answers Thomas as the bell rings.

-Oh shuck! I'm going to be late if I don't start running! Meet me up at the scorch and we'll talk! Says Chuck as he leaves toward a hallway.

-But, what's the scorch? Hastily asks Thomas with a look of pure confusion on his face.

-Never mind, I'll find you. Don't worry about it! Screams Chuck before disappearing.

Thomas turns around and leaves, wondering in what kind of school he ended up. He slowly walks toward his first class.

Even before Thomas's last class before lunch is over, he's already exhausted. He had to introduce himself in every class and explain why he had to change school in the middle of the year. He used the good old excuse: we just moved in. Thomas would've loved to see his teachers' faces if he had given the real reason. The young man walks toward his locker. He sees Chuck from afar who's waiting for him, leaning against the locker beside Thomas's.

-So, how were your first classes at West Coast, greenie? The young boy asks when Thomas reaches him.

-What do you think? I had French and history, talk about a cakewalk…Answers Thomas.

-Come on, stop being so gloomy and cheer up! I'm taking you on a guided tour of West Coast High School. After all, Gladers have to help each other. Come on, I'm going to show you the Maze, the Scorch and the Glade! Chuck said happily.

-Wait, what are Gladers? And what are the Maze and the Scorch and…. Thomas began, trying to follow the young boy walking in front of him.

-Don't worry greenie; you're going to get use to our slangs pretty soon. The Maze is the place where the lockers are, which is where you are standing right now. The Scorch's the cafeteria and the Glade is the gymnasium. And the Gladers are the students of West Coast! Chuck explains too rapidly for Thomas to follow what he's saying.

Thomas wonders in what kind of High School he landed in, to him, everything was new, weird and scary. Chuck leads him through the whole school, spending their lunch time visiting each place the younger boy talked about. They finally reach the Glade, the only place they haven't visited yet. When they arrive, a group of boys of Thomas age is training.

-Uh, I forgot that the Runners were training today…

-Why are they called Runners? Thomas asked, arching an eyebrow.

-It's the name of the school's track team! They are the best of the best and the most popular Gladers as well…

Chuck then proceeds to introduce each member of the track team to Thomas. The coach is a scary looking Mexican called Jorge. Among the team were only three girls; Brenda, Sonya and Harriet. The leader of the team is Albert, but he prefers to be called Alby, he is a tall black man with very short hair. There is also Minho, a sassy Korean teenager who seemed to be the fastest of the entire team to Thomas. Then, Chuck introduces Gally, a tall scary looking guy with a very short temper. Thomas notices a boy standing beside Jorge that Chuck hasn't introduced yet. He has short blond hair and a cunning look on his face; his arms are crossed over his chest.

-And who's that guy? Thomas asked.

-Oh, uh, that's Newt, Gally's boyfriend. He's the wisest of the team's member, unlike Minho. But he isn't running anymore, because of his limp.

Before Thomas can ask more questions about Newt's condition, Alby notices both of them from afar and starts to run toward them.

-Hey, Chucky! Do you mind introducing the greenie here? Alby asked, observing Thomas.

Thomas looks at Chuck, arching an eyebrow.

-Chucky, like in the horror movie?

-I like that shank! What's his name?

The three teenagers turn around to see Minho and the rest of the Runners.

-Everyone, this is Thomas, he just arrived this morning. Chuck says, grinning.

-It's a pleasure to meet you greenie, I'm Alby and these are the Runners. The leader says, offering his hand as a welcoming gesture.

Thomas looks straight at Alby without even shaking his hand.

-Yeah, Chucky here has already told me that. By the way, my name's Thomas and not greenie, is that clear?

The Runners look at each other, surprised by the teenager's rude comment. Gally, who was standing behind, walks to the front of the group to finally stand in front of Thomas. Chuck yelps and stands back, fearing the fact that he could be Gally's target.

-What's your problem, greenie? Gally asks arrogantly.

-My problem is that I have a name and I would like you to use it. Thomas answers, getting closer to the young man in front of him.

Everyone could notice the tension rising between the two teenagers.

-Looks like this shank's jacked, or maybe is he just looking for trouble, uh?

Gally puts his hands on Thomas chest and pushes him away from him. Thomas stumbles away. It's at this very moment that Newt decides to intervene before it ended up in a fight between his boyfriend and the newcomer.

-Slim it, guys, this is ridiculous. You both look like bloody slintheads acting like that. He says, placing himself between Gally and Thomas that were looking at each other menacingly.

-This doesn't concern you, man. And by the way, you're more of a slintheads than us with this limp of yours.

The assistance goes dead silent. Everyone is holding their breaths, knowing that the newcomer has crossed a line that he shouldn't have. Gally lose his composure and pushes Thomas strongly once again, but this time, the boy fells on the ground. Thomas is too busy trying to stand back up, he isn't really paying attention, but by the looks of it, Gally isn't happy about what he said, neither do the other Runners. When the group finally leaves, Chuck looks sadly at Thomas.

-What you said was really wrong, greenie…

Chuck leaves too and Thomas finds himself alone. The young man wonders why everyone's reaction was so bad. He suddenly remembers what his mother and his twin sister Teresa had told him this morning: try to avoid trouble. Once again, he is disappointing them… And himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CURRENTLY ON HIATUS

When his last class is over, Thomas finally gets back home after an exhausting day. The brunette had spent the rest of his day alone because Chuck started avoiding him after what had happened with the track team during lunch and he was not looking forward to meet new people.

During supper, Thomas refuses to talk even if his mother and Teresa are trying to make him answer a few questions about his first day at his new school. His twin sister is particularly insistent and tries everything to get an answer.

-So, how are your classes? I hope your teachers are not too annoying.

Thomas doesn't answer. Teresa glares at him; she looks upset about the fact that her brother is ignoring her. The young man decides to ignore her. The mother of the twins sights in a desperate way; she highly doubts that her son will be able to get through all of this by himself, but Thomas kept pushing away everyone who wanted to help him which made things worse.

Teresa is the first who finishes eating. She goes to the kitchen to clean her plate and quickly goes to her room, slamming the door loudly. Thomas feels bad about making her feel so angry. His mother just stares at him, not saying anything. At the same moment, Thomas's cell phone starts vibrating. He takes it out of his jean's back pocket and opens it; he has a new text message from Ben.

Ben: I need some W.C.K.D for tonight, are you available?

Thomas quickly finishes his meal and goes to the kitchen to clean his plate, putting his phone back into his pocket without answering to the text message he just received. His mother gives him a strange look, but he decides to ignore her once again. When he's done, he goes to his bedroom, which is in the basemen, and closes the door for some privacy.

The young man walks to his bed and bends down to grab a shoe box hidden right underneath it. He opens it, look at its content and smile mischievously. He grabs his phone and answers Ben's text message.

Thomas: Usual place, be there at 6h30 pm.

Thomas, with a satisfied grin, grabs his school bag and empties it. He puts the shoe box in his bag and gets out of his bedroom. He goes back upstairs into the hallway to put his shoes on, but his mother intercepts him, she's standing in front of the door.

-Where are you going? I hope you're not about to do what I'm thinking about.

-What do you think I'm about to do?

-You know exactly what I mean by that.

-Why would I do that on a Monday, mom? Nobody ever calls me on weekdays because they are too busy with school.

Thomas starts to get a little nervous; he needs to convince his mother quickly and get rid of her. He doesn't have much time on his hands.

-Beside, I have a home work to do for tomorrow that I don't understand very well. Aris is going to help me on this one.

The young man resists the urge to bite his lips, something he always do when he starts to get nervous.

-Why isn't he coming over instead? I'm sure Teresa would be happy to see him.

Thomas can practically hear his eyes roll. At his old school, Aris was not only one of his friend but also his twin sister's boyfriend. They've been dating for a long time now, but they were not in really good terms at the moment. Their mother was not aware that Aris cheated on Teresa a few weeks ago at a party with another of their friend, Rachel. Teresa had found out rather quickly when Beth, another girl from their group of friend, had told her about it the next morning. Thomas felt sorry for his twin sister and was kind of surprised when he learnt that she forgave Aris. But he didn't really have the time to explain the situation to his mother to make his excuse sound better.

-I asked him for help and he offered me to come, there's nothing wrong with that!

-I never said there was something wrong.

-Can I go now? Aris is waiting for me and I don't want to miss the bus.

-Yes, you can. But be back before nine…

Thomas smiles triumphantly; his mother finally leaves the hallway, giving him the access to the door. He exits the house and runs to the bus stop. When he arrives there, he grabs his phone to text Aris.

Thomas: if my mother calls, I'm at your house doing home works alright?

Aris: What did you got yourself into again?

Thomas: Don't tell Teresa, please!

Aris: I promise I won't.

Thomas: Thanks, man. I owe you one.

\------------

Thomas is sitting on a bench at the park, waiting for Ben. From where he is, he can see children's riding their bicycle, heading home before it gets dark. There is an old couple walking near the fountain and a group of girls of his age that walks past him, giggling and talking loudly. After waiting for ten minutes, Ben finally shows up. Thomas stands up and walks toward the tall blond man, opening his bag to grab his shoe box at the same time. Ben greats the brunette when he reaches him. They used to be very close before Thomas got kicked out of his old school.

-How much do you need? Thomas asks.

-Same quantity as last time. Ben answers hastily.

The brunette nods and opens his shoe box and gets a small bottle of glass filled with an almost fluorescent looking blue liquid. On his side, Ben takes his wallet out of his jean pocket; he looks nervous, like he is afraid to get caught.

-Will this be enough?

The tall blonde hands a one hundred dollar bill to Thomas.

-Not at all, you'll have to give me more money if you want the same quantity as last time!

-What? Why?

-Maybe the price got higher because of its popularity, I don't know?! What do you think, Ben?! Thomas says sarcastically.

-I don't have enough money right now, just give it to me and I'll pay you back as soon as I can!

-It's against my policy to give you this stuff before you pay.

Ben looks really pissed now. He angrily stares at Thomas and approaches him menacingly.

-Give me the damn thing, Thomas. I need it.

The brunette shoves him off, keeping the small bottle out of Ben's reach.

-Fuck off, Ben. Next time, don't even think about contacting me if you can't even pay for your shit!

Ben takes a few steps back, looking startled after being pushed away by the smaller teenager standing in front of him. The blonde is confused; Thomas can read it in his eyes and he feels sorry for him. His pity soon disappears when Ben approaches him once again, pointing at him with his forefinger with a menacing look.

-You will get in trouble for this, Thomas Edison.

When Ben leaves, Thomas lets out a relived sigh. He did not expect this meeting to be that bad when he left his house a few hours ago. The young man decides that it is time to leave the park too, feeling a little frustrated. But he is still happy that nothing went wrong for once.

Thomas had been selling drugs since he started high school. The reason why he had to change school was because he got caught selling some drugs to a student and kicked out afterward. Thomas was not feeling particularly bad about selling drugs; he was getting a great amount of money and a bigger one than his twin sister who was working as a babysitter. Thomas was feeling upset because he did not get any money from this encounter with Ben.

The young man walks back to the bus stop. He looks at his watch and sighs in relief; he will be back before nine, like his mother asked.

-Hey, greenie! How're you doing?

Thomas jumps, startled by the hoarse voice of a girl with long brown hair sitting beside him in the bus. He turns around to look at his interlocutor, a hand on his heart. A pair of black orbs is starring at him curiously. Thomas is still too surprised to answer. The girl starts grinning, revealing her white teeth.

-Not very talkative, uh? I guess you're just not the extroverted type of person…

The girl crosses her arms and sits back down on her seat. That is when Thomas recognizes her.

-You're that girl from the track team!

-Do you want a medal for figuring that out or something? The girl says sarcastically.

She starts laughing at Thomas who is looking at her with a frown.

-Come on, greenie! Don't be so upset about it, it was meant to be funny!

-You're not funny and stop calling me greenie all the time… I have a name, you know; it's Thomas.

-How could I forget your name after what happened in the Glade during lunch? She scoffs.

A sudden feeling of guilt washes over Thomas, remembering his first encounter with the track team of his new school earlier that day. He looks away, not daring to look at the girl. He fears she might be angry at him.

-Anyway, let's start this over. My name's Brenda. She offers her hand to the young man.

-Wait… You're not angry about what I said to your friend?

-I'm not a particularly close friend of Newt since he's dating Gally. I really can't stand slintheads like him.

-What do you mean? Thomas asks curiously.

-Gally's the possessive kind of boyfriend, you see?

Brenda looks concerned; Thomas can tell she is worried about something, but he does not want to force her to talk about what is bothering her.

-But, no… I'm not angry at all about what you've said to Newt since I'm not really concerned. But I have to admit that what you've said was rude…

-I really have a talent for ruining relationships… Sighs the young man desperately.

-It's possible that Newt will never want to talk to you ever again if you don't apologize! Same goes for Chuck and the other Runners. Brenda says with a thoughtful look.

-Does that mean that I'll have to say sorry if I don't want everyone in the school to hate me forever?

-Pretty much since we're a very popular group among the students.

Thomas crosses his arms, unsure of what to do. He thinks of Chuck and Alby, who were actually nice to him. Then, he remembers Gally. He really does not want to befriend him after what happened during lunch and especially after hearing Brenda's negative comments concerning her teammate. But since he started talking about what occurred earlier that day with the young girl, he kept remembering the hurt look on Newt's face and it started to make him feel guilty and nervous.

-Alright, I'll go see him tomorrow and I'll try to talk to him and apologize.

Brenda starts smiling widely, revealing her white teeth.

-I'm happy to hear that, greenie! You're not as rude as you seem to be after all!

Thomas smiles in return and looks outside the window, noticing that he will have to leave since he is getting close to his bus stop.

-It was nice talking to you, Brenda, but I have to climb down in a few seconds.

-No problem! I'm happy I could help you figure out a few things… I wish you good luck with Newt. She winks at him.

-Thanks, see you tomorrow at school…

-Yeah, see you tomorrow!

The bus stops and Thomas climbs down. He can see Brenda waving at him from where she's sitting. He laughs at her and slowly walks back home.

When he finally gets there, the young man feels so exhausted that he decides to go to bed. The young man tiredly greets his mother, who is sitting in the living room watching the news. Then, he goes to the basement and locks himself up in his room, undressed himself, only keeping his boxers on and lies down on his bed. It only takes him a few seconds before he falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CURRENTLY ON HIATUS

The next morning when he gets to school, Thomas starts looking for Chuck in the maze. The brunette ends up finding him in front of a locker that was probably his. He does not know how to approach the younger boy and he is not sure if he is still angry at him. Thomas decides to act courageously for once and walks toward Chuck.

-Hey, man. What's up? Thomas tries with a smile.

The other one ignores him, closing his locker. Thomas sighs deeply.

-Listen, Chuck… I know I fucked up yesterday with the track team, especially with Newt… But it's hard for me to manage all my emotions correctly with all of those new things in my life…

The curly haired boy turns around to look at Thomas, finally daring to listen to him. The young man takes this as an opportunity to continue talking.

-You have the right to be angry at me since they're your friends. I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again, but I still wanted to apologize for what I've done… It seemed to be the right thing to do.

There is a moment of silence between the two teenagers. Chuck is thinking about what he is going to say while Thomas is nervously biting his bottom lip, waiting for an answer.

-At least, you know that you acted like a total slinthead. It's a good start, it proves that you're not completely jacked. Finally says Chuck.

-Yeah… Brenda and I met in the bus last night. She helped me figure that out. Answers Thomas, scratching the back of his head. Listen Chuck, I, uh… I will need your help for something. You seem to know almost everybody in this school and I really want to apologize to Newt for what I said to him… But I don't really know how to find him.

Chuck sees that Thomas is truly sincere.

-You're right, I do know everything about the Gladers of this school and since I'm a good guy, I'm going to help you find Newt so you can apologize. By the way, you and the Runners are in the same grade for your personal information. Come on!

Thomas follows the curly haired boy, walking quickly not to lose his track among the enormous quantity of students around him. Chuck is really small compared to the other student of West Coast. They reach the end of a row of lockers, both teenagers' stop at the same time when they see the blonde in front of his locker. Unfortunately, Newt was not alone; half of the Runners were with him. Thomas starts panicking, he will never be able to apologize with so much people staring at him. He also notices Gally, who is standing close to Newt. Thomas gingerly rubs his jaw when he remembers Gally's fist hitting his face.

Gally suddenly turns around and see Chuck and Thomas standing there at the end of the row. He then looks at Thomas menacingly, making the young boy want to disappear. Thomas swears that if the Runner's eyes could've thrown knife at him literally, he would be dead by now. As a warning, Gally takes Newt by his hips and drags him away from Thomas sight. The other Runners follow them, not noticing Chuck's and Thomas's presence.

-I guess I shouldn't try to talk to Newt if Gally is around, uh. Thomas says, seeming irritated.

Chuck nods slowly as the bell rings.

Thomas goes to his first class, he has mathematic. He tells himself that it is going to be a calm period since that, most of the time, the teacher gives the student individual work. Along with science and physical education, mathematic is one of Thomas's favorite classes.

During the period, mister Janson, the teacher, assigns him a place near the window. At his right, there is a desk that is not yet occupied and Thomas hopes it is going to stay that way for the rest of the class. He prefers to be alone when he is doing something that requires his full concentration.

Students start to arrive, sitting at their assigned place. Hopefully for Thomas, there is no one sitting beside him yet. He feels disappointed when he sees Minho, a member of the track team; the Asian boy is walking toward him and looks as displeased as the brunette when he sees the empty desk, which is the only available place in the entire room. Thomas guesses it must be Minho's usual place when he sits down beside him, not looking at him. The young man sighs; he has a feeling that the period is going to be long and though with a member of the track team who holds a grudge against him sitting beside him. Hopefully for Thomas, he is being royally ignored by the other teenager.

-I am going to be stuck with a guy who seems to want to rip my head off with his friend, yeah! Thomas thinks sarcastically.

The class begins while Thomas's thoughts start to wander when he looks outside. He sees an abandoned basketball court and another one specially reserved to the track and field activities, which looks brand new compared to the basketball court.

The track team's training space included a gigantic oval running track, enclosing a square shaped grass field divided in four sections. Two of them are reserved for the throwing events such as the discus, the javelin and the hammer throw and the shot put. Another section focuses on the pole vault and the last one focuses on the jumping events.

The brunette keeps inspecting the track team's training space. He is suddenly interrupted when something hits the back of his head. He turns around and sees Minho bending down to pick up his eraser. Thomas deducts that the Asian boy is the one who threw his eraser at him.

-Can you tell me why you're throwing your eraser at me? Thomas asks quite aggressively, not appreciating Minho's attack.

-Well, if you could stop daydreaming and focus on Rat Man's class, you would know that we have to team up to do the work… Shucking slinthead… Mutters Minho.

Thomas arches an eyebrow when the Asian boy refers to Mr. Janson as Rat Man. When he thinks about it, it is true that the teacher had a weird looking face, but that does not prevent him from being angry.

-Thank you for your enthusiasm, dear, replies Thomas. I really don't feel like working on this with you either, but it seems that we don't have any other choice. So, stop being so frustrated and let's finish this as fast as we can if you can't stand me.

Minho does not say anything; he simply opens his manual and his exercise booklet. Both teenagers start working all by themselves without talking to each other. Minho gets bored rather quickly and since he has noting else to do, he decides to talk to Thomas.

-I saw you this morning in the maze with Chuck near Newt's locker. Seemed like you wanted to say something…

Thomas turns around to look at Minho and sighs.

-Why do you even care, uh?

-I care because Newt is my best friend. You insulted him yesterday when he just wanted to help you. He could've let Gally kick your shucking ass, but he didn't because Newt's a good guy and I can't stand slintheads like you wandering near him.

The young man avoids Minho's glaring eyes, looking sheepish.

-I just wanted to apologize… I know I was rude to him, you know? I'm not stupid or anything… Even if I acted like girl who gets angry when she sees that another girl is wearing the same thing as her…

His comment makes Minho laughs.

-I get it now. At least, you're not as jacked as we thought you were.

The brunette smiles, he is happy to see that the Asian boy is not angry at him anymore.

Suddenly, Thomas's cell phone vibrates in the pocket of his vest. He has received a text message from his twin sister Teresa. He decides not to answer but Minho, who likes to get involved in other people's business, looks over the young man's shoulder and sees his lock screen's wallpaper. On the picture, Thomas is holding Teresa by her waist; they were standing in front of their old school, smiling widely.

Minho almost starts drooling when he sees Teresa, he finds her attractive. It is true that she is very good looking; she has long black wavy hair and vivid blue eyes, her skin is pale and her lips are red, she was tall and skinny, like a model. The Asian boy starts questioning Thomas.

-Who's that chick on your wallpaper? She's shucking hot! Is she your girlfriend? Oh, my god, you are so lucky. I would give anything to date a girl like this.

The brunette stares at Minho.

-Dude, she's my twin sister…

The Asian boy's eyes widen.

-What? She's your twin sister? You must absolutely introduce her to me!

-No way, I'm not letting you meet Teresa.

-Come on, greenie! That's not fair!

Thomas cringes when he hears Minho call him a greenie and decides to ignore his incessant complaints. Seeing that wining had no effect on the other boy, Minho tries another approach.

-If you let me meet her, I'll help you apologize to Newt.

Thomas suddenly looks interested. Minho continues.

-Believe me; Gally will never let you near him, you'll need help. I could distract him while you talk to Newt or something and in return, you could let me meet your sister?

Thomas considers Minho's offer. After a few minutes of silence, he finally decides to say something. Minho looks apprehensive.

-Alright, it's a deal. I'll let you meet Teresa if you help me apologies to Newt.

The Asian boy smiles widely as they shake hands.

-But I can't promise you anything since my sister already has a boyfriend. You're lucky they're not on good terms, though…

At the end of the period, Thomas and Minho split up to go to their respective locker. The Asian boy can not think about anything else than Teresa and her incredible beauty. On his side, the brunette thinks about what he will say to Newt to apologize.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CURRENTLY ON HIATUS

Several days pass by with the same routine; Thomas wakes up, goes to school and desperately tries to talk to Newt to apologies. He simply could not because, most of the time, the blonde was accompanied by Gally and the other Runners, that are still glaring at him angrily in the hallways when they noticed his presence.

On his side, Minho is too busy trying to befriend Thomas to keep being angry at him like his teammates. He really finds the brunette sympathetic, even if he does not really talk about himself and keeps ignoring Minho every time he calls him his friend. The Asian boy really likes to tease Thomas about how he could charm every girls of the school with his mysterious looks. Thomas has not yet found the courage (or felt the need) to tell Minho about his sexual orientation.

After observing Thomas' attempts to apologize to Newt, the runner notices that his new friend keeps failing miserably. He was annoyed by that because Thomas did not seem to be trying particularly hard to solve the problem. The Asian boy wanted to help the brunette; he truly cared about him after spending quite a lot of time with him since they shared several classes, but Thomas was not making the task easy.

Minho finally decides to do something just like he promised to his new friend. During a break, he shows him exactly where Newt's locker is and explains to Thomas the plan he concocted the night before; Minho will have to distract Gally the next morning for as long as he could to give Thomas some time so he could finally apologize.

When he arrives to school the next morning, Thomas can not help but feel nervous. He refuses to admit it to himself, but he fears the fact that Minho's plan might not work. He is actually quite scared of Gally and he wishes he will be lucky enough this time to fix what he has done. He quickly walks toward Newt's locker; he remembers the way by heart now. He turns the corner of a row of lockers and sees Newt with his chemistry book in his hands.

On his side, Newt closes his locker and turns around, ready to leave for his first class of the day. That is when he notices Thomas walking in his direction with a nervous look on his face. The blonde clearly remembers what he had told him the other day when they first met, but he is not sure if he has to be angry or not at the greenie. There was still a possibility that Thomas was not even aware that his limping leg was a taboo subject among the group of friends.

Newt had also observed the strange behaviour of the young man. During the entire week, Thomas approached him, as if he wanted to tell him something, but always ended up walking away. That is the reason why the blonde feels surprised when Thomas addresses himself directly to him.

-Hey, Newt… Could we talk for a second? Thomas asks.

Newt prefers to ignore the brunette, he does not wish to get in trouble and involve the greenie in the complicated situation that is his social life. Even if Gally said that Thomas acted like the shuckiest shuck-faced shuck that ever was, the blonde still thinks otherwise; the insults and the sarcastic comments were probably the only way for the young man to prevent himself from being crushed and oppressed by this new environment.

On his side, Thomas sighs deeply. He expected to be ignored by the other teenager, but it still pisses him off anyway. He passes a hand through his short hair, asking himself how he is going to make Newt listen to him.

-Listen, I understand that you don't want to talk to me, but just…. Please. I'll leave you alone after that, I promise but just listen to what I have to say. Thomas tried desperately.

-Alright… You have three minutes. Newt declares with a sigh.

The brunette smiles gratefully; even if the blonde does not look too happy to talk to him, he will be listening to what he has to say.

-I want to apologize for what happened last week. I was extremely rude to you; I shouldn't have made that comment on your leg. I simply shouldn't have insulted you. Chuck had told me that your limp was a sensible subject and I understand you though that you were doing the right thing when you intercepted Gally and all that but… I just don't like it when people are trying to get involved in my things, even if they want to help me… I hope you'll forgive me anyway…

Before Newt could open his mouth to answer, his boyfriend arrives. He takes him by the waist and glares ferociously at Thomas.

-Why are you talking to this shank? Gally says arrogantly to his boyfriend. You want to hang out with a slinthead who insulted you?

-Fuck off, shuck face! Thomas replies.

After spending so much time with Chuck and Minho, Thomas had quickly understood that some of the slang words from the school were insults. For him, it was not that much of a big deal to be called a slinthead or a shuck face, but he knew it really insulted some of the other Gladers.

-No, you shuck off and don't ever talk to Newt again.

-He can talk to whoever he wants! By the way, I was trying to apologize before you arrived and started whining like a jealous bitch!

-He doesn't care about what you have to say! If you ever get close to Newt, you're going to regret it, am I clear? Gally menaces.

The blonde does not say anything during the whole exchange between the two other teenagers. Gally ends up walking away, dragging his boyfriend along with him. Thomas looks them leave and he starts wondering why Newt is dating a dumbass like Gally. With his weird shaped eyebrows and his shitty mood, the brunette seriously asks himself why he is still single when Gally has the chance to be in a relationship.

-Teresa would say that it's because of my bad habit of getting in trouble. Thomas thinks.

The brunette walks away and he does not notice Newt who turns around to look at him, wishing he could have had the chance to listen to what Thomas had to say.

At the end of the day, Minho meets Thomas so he can tell him how it went with the blonde. He walks toward the greenie's locker with a smile on his face. The Asian boy quickly arrives to his destination and sees Thomas who is packing his stuff. Minho guesses something wrong must have happened that day when he notices the brunette exhausted look.

-Hey, Thomas! You finally talked to Newt? I hold Gally back as long as I could, but he was starting to get pissed at me and I kind of ran out of discussion subjects at some point.

Thomas closes his locker and puts his backpack on his right shoulder, walking toward the school's exit.

-Well, he ignored me at first, but I still told him I was sorry. It's at that shucking moment that Gally showed up and started to tell me that if I ever talked to his boyfriend ever again, I was going to regret it. Seriously, what's this shank's problem? Is he jacked or something? The greenie exclaims as he and Minho exit the school.

The Asian boy holds back a small laugh when he hears Thomas uses the school's slang words. At first, he noticed how the young man was saying them only to put emphasis on what he had to say, since he knew the slangs had a bigger impact on the Gladers than normal slang words. But after a few days spent with him and Chuck, the brunette always corrected himself whenever he did not use the slang words on purpose. By now, Thomas was almost using them as any other Gladers would at West Coast high school.

-Gally always overreacts when someone mentions Newt's leg after what happened two years ago… Minho says suddenly with a sad look on his face.

-What happened? Thomas asks, looking confused.

-Ah, sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned that. If you really want to know the story, you should go see Newt. Though, I can guarantee he will answer all of your questions… It's kind of a taboo subject, The Asian boy replies.

Thomas simply agrees with a short nod; he knows he will not get any answer if he insists. He then reaches for his cell phone in the pocket of his jacket to text Teresa so she can come and pick him up. When he finally gets it out, Minho steel it away from him, quickly typing something on the screen.

-What are you doing?

-Here, I'm giving you my cell phone number… Just in case you need anything.

-You mean just in case you don't understand the homework Mr. Janson gave us during today's math class. Thomas replies sarcastically with a smile.

The Asian boy laughs. It was true that he was not especially talented in solving mathematic problems. He then looks at his watch and a terrified expression spreads all over his face.

-Shuck, I'm going to be late for tonight's training. Jorge's going to kill me!

-Run, Minho, run! Thomas says, parodying the famous movie quote.

Minho laughs once again and leaves as Thomas walks toward the parking lot where his twin sister will pick him up. He suddenly stops when he sees a tall blond man of his age angrily staring at him from a few meters of distance. On his side, Minho stops running when he hears Thomas shout and turns around to look at what is going on behind him.

-Ben?!

The brunette knows that something bad is going to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CURRENTLY ON HIATUS

Thomas freezes in the middle of the school's parking lot when he sees Ben. The brunette does not understand how the other young man found him. After the recent events that occurred at Thomas's previous High School, which Ben was also attending, the brunette's mother wanted to take him away from any people that could have a bad influence on him. Therefore, she decided to send her son in another neighborhood's high school. Thomas was still feeling ashamed every time he remembered the scene his mother made in the parking lot of the high school he used to attend after they both got out of the principal's office. His mother screamed so much that the young man wanted to disappear six feet underground. Moreover, he is still currently feeling ashamed for going to a high school for rich kids. He was going to a modest school before, but since his mother wanted to put him back on the right track, she sent him in another high school where the discipline was stricter. It was to help him, she said.

-Ben, what are you doing here? I told you to never approach me ever again if you wanted a chance to get what you need!

Thomas interrupts himself to observe Ben. The other teenager is wearing a shirt with short sleeves and big blue veins are noticeable on his pale skin covered in sweat. Under the brown but almost black eyes of the blonde, Thomas can see dark circles spreading to his cheeks. The brunette immediately understands that Ben has not consumed drugs in a very long time. He considers running away since the blonde seems ready to attack him.

As the thought crosses Thomas's mind, Ben loses his composure; he runs in the brunette's direction and goes straight for him at an incredible speed. He jumps on Thomas, ridding him in the process and grabs both of his wrists. Because Ben is grasping them too tightly, blood streaks Thomas's arms. He desperately struggles to escape his assailant's powerful grip, finally hits one of his legs and pushes him away to the side. The brunette hastily stands up and starts running away from Ben as fast as he can. He does not have the time to think much; therefore, he decides to go in the direction of the tracking field where the team is slowly gathering. He screams for help, hoping that he is loud enough for someone to hear him. Ben also stands up and starts chasing Thomas.

While the brunette was trying to escape Ben, Minho arrives just in time for the track team's weekly training session. He jogs toward his coach, Jorge, who is discussing with Newt. Even if he was not part of the team anymore, Newt was still attending every training to help Jorge manage the team, plan out the training schedules, register for future competitions and give some advices to the newest track team members.

-Damn, hermano! Jorge exclaims when he sees the Asian. What took you so long?

-Sorry, Coach! I was talking with a friend of mine when this weird shank arrived and called for him. I noticed I was pretty late so I left.

-It's good, I forgive you this time… But only because you are one the best members of this team, understood? Go change clothes now.

-Yes, sir! Minho answers with a smile.

-Minho, wait!

Minho turns around when someone grabs his wrist and holds him back: Newt is looking straight at him with his brows furrowed.

-You said that you were talking with Thomas when you saw a 'weird shank' arrive and you left right after without asking yourself if he was dangerous or not?

-Well, yeah. I mean, Thomas is seventeen, he's not a kid. He's old enough to take care of his own stuff. Replies the Asian when his best friend gives him an incredulous look.

Suddenly, they hear someone call for help in the distance. Both teenagers and Jorge, who was still with them, turn around to see Thomas runs toward them like a madman. He seems to be chased down by an unknown young man. Newt stares at Minho, raises an eyebrows and crosses his arms.

-Yeah, right. He really seems to be able to take care of his problems by himself. He is absolutely not screaming for help while being hunted down by a crazy guy! The blonde ironically says.

At that very moment, Thomas is wrestled to the ground by his assailant. The brunette struggles as best as he can, but the blonde holding him down is way stronger than him. Minho wants to help his new friend, but Newt reacts first; he grabs his school bag, which he had dropped at his feet, and runs toward the two other teenagers as fast as he can with his limping leg restraining him.

When he reaches Thomas and the unknown young man, Newt does not have much time to think; he immediately swings his school bag in the assailant's direction. The improvised weapon hits his head, knocking him out instantly. He collapses on top of Thomas, who is evidently panicking and still struggling to get the attacker away from him. Newt is surprisingly calm; he grabs the brunette by one of his arms and pulls him away from his assailant. The panicking teenager is breathing heavily and adrenalin is still running through his body.

-Thomas, look at me. You're safe now, don't worry! You're with me and you're fine, do you understand me? No one is here to hurt you anymore! Newt says, taking the brunette's shoulder into his hands while looking straight into his eyes.

Thomas does not answer right away but starts shaking violently. He does not react when the young man reassuring him gently takes his hand and leads him toward the school; when they enter the establishment, they slowly walk in the infirmary's direction.

They silently enter the empty room; Doctor Crawford, who is usually in charge of the infirmary, is currently absent. Through the window facing the training field, they can see an ambulance with its sirens on and several policemen interrogating some members of the track team.

-You can sit down while I get the first aid kit. Newt says.

-Why? Thomas asks as he sits on an uncomfortable bed, feeling confused about the blonde's statement.

-Don't you think your wrists need to be taken care of?

Thomas frowns as he looks down at his hands resting on his lap. He blemishes as he notices that his wrists are covered in blood. The red liquid is dripping on the ground and covering his clothes. The young man tries not to stare at his wounded wrists; instead, he raises his head to observe what Newt is doing. The other teenager is sitting in front of him with the first aid kit resting on his knees. He opens it and gets all the things that are necessary to clean Thomas's wrists. The blond teenager has his brows furrowed as he grabs the bottle of disinfectant and apply some of the transparent liquid on a small piece of cotton.

-It might hurt a little, Newt mutters as a warning.

He slowly and carefully applies the cotton on one of the wounds. The brunette slightly jumps in surprise; it is only now that he notices the pain since the accident in the parking lot. Newt slightly smiles, amused by his reaction.

-I was surprised because its cold, Thomas tries as an attempt not to look weak in front of the ex-Runner.

-Yeah, right! You're such a good liar… Newt sarcastically says.

-Oh, thank you! I didn't know! Thomas answers with the same tone.

A heavy and uncomfortable silence settles between the two teenagers. The brunette observes Newt as he cleans both of his wounds and wraps them with bandages to prevent them from getting infected. When he is done, the blonde looks up and glances at Thomas.

-Here, I'm done.

-Thanks… Thomas mutters.

They both silently stare at each other, trying to guess what the other is thinking. Thomas is feeling bad for everything he has done to Newt for the past few weeks; he felt responsible for getting the oldest and himself in trouble all the time. On the other hand, Newt desperately wants to accept Thomas's apologies, but he is abruptly interrupted as he is about to say something by Jorge's entrance.

-Sorry am I interrupting something? The coach asks with one of his eyebrows raised.

-No, not at all. Newt answers first with his deep usual frown. What are you here for?

-The principal, Mrs. Ava Paige, wants to see you… Now. Jorge orders with a firm voice.

Thomas sits down on an uncomfortable chair between Minho and Newt, who are looking stiff and nervous. Behind the massive wooden desk facing them stands the principal: Mrs. Ava Paige. Jorge closes the door of her office as she sits down and crosses her hands in front of her.

She is dressed entirely in white and her hair are neatly tied back in a low bun. She is not wearing a lot of makeup, except on her lips, which are painted with bright red lipstick that stands out vividly compared to her immaculate but plain outfit. She intently stares at the three students in front of her, opens a drawer and gets three folders out of it.

Thomas gulps down as the principal opens them and starts to read them closely; he knows the biggest is his. He fears the worst.

-So, starts Mrs. Paige as she looks up to the three students facing her. Who will tell me about what happened first?

Newt and Minho observe Thomas and hope that he will tell his version of the story first. Unfortunately for them, the brunette obstinately stares at the ground. The Asian turns around to look at his friend and shrugs his shoulder; he decides that he is going to be the first one to speak.

-I was talking with Thomas and everything was going just fine until a shank showed up after we got out of our last class and exchanged phone numbers. I don't know him, I never saw him at our school. Thomas seemed to recognize him, though. He also mentioned his name; Ben, I think. Since I was late for the track team's weekly training session, I left without getting involved.

-Can you describe this stranger to me, Mr. Lee? Asks Mrs. Paige.

-I couldn't see him very well from where I was, but he didn't look like he was in a good shape…

-I see. Tell me about what happened on the training field.

-I was talking with Jorge and Newt and told them why I was late. I mentioned Thomas and the weird shank who seemed to know him. At that moment, we heard someone screaming and we saw Thomas being chased down by that guy, he seemed jacked or something.

-Thank you Mr. Lee, answered the women in white. And what about you Mr. Newton… Do you have anything to say?

Newt loudly clears his throat when the principal mentions his last name. He hates it when people call him like that. It is not his fault if his parents decided to name him after the famous scientist Isaac Newton.

-I was discussing with Jorge when Minho joined us in the middle of our conversation. He said he was late because he had been talking with Thomas. He also mentioned that strange blonde guy who attacked Thomas. Like Minho told you, we heard someone screaming a few moments later and Thomas was there, running in our direction and trying to escape the shank who was obviously trying to attack him for some reason. I helped him out by hitting the stranger on the head with my school bag, which was full of chemistry book… I think he was unconscious when he fell to the ground.

-Thank you very much, Mr. Newton. Mr. Callaraga, do you have anything to add? Mrs. Paige asks.

-Not really. Like my team members told you, we were discussing when we heard this greenie scream for help. Then we saw him running in our direction, followed by this young man.

-I see. Now, it is your turn, Mr. Edison. I am sure you have interesting details concerning this accident to provide us. The woman dressed in white says as she looks in Thomas's direction.

The young man stays silent, obstinately starring at the ground. Newt and Minho hope that he is going to explain some things to the principal since they are a little bit confused about everything that is happening. Mrs. Paige sighs before reopening the biggest file which is obviously the one belonging to Thomas. She reads a few pages again and raises her head toward the teenager responsible of the commotion.

-Since I can tell you don't feel like cooperating, Mr. Edison, I am going to be very clear. I was expecting you in my office sooner considering all the trouble you caused to your previous high school. I also think that we are quite generous to offer you a second chance here at our school, which has a great reputation to maintain. Therefore, what happened today is inacceptable and I won't tolerate your silence, Mr. Edison.

Thomas raises his head and observe the woman in front of him. He seems to be thinking, which takes him a moment before he finally speaks up with an arrogant smile.

-His name is Ben and, you know, he was angry at me because I slept with his girlfriend.

The principal raises one of her eyebrows.

-Really, Mr. Edison? This young man was angry at you because you "slept" with his girlfriend and came here to attack you?

-Exactly! Thomas exclaims.

-Alright… Mrs. Paige finally says. I'll write everything down in your file and I will make sure to call your mother to explain the whole situation to her. You are all dismissed, thank you for your cooperation.

After they got out of the principal's office, Minho and Jorge goes back to the training field, leaving Newt behind in Thomas's company. The blonde teenager insisted; he wants to stay with Thomas so they can wait for his mother together at the school's reception. They are standing up, not feeling like sitting down a second time on extremely uncomfortable chairs. The brunette notices that the ex-Runner keeps looking at him in an insistently, which annoys him greatly.

-I know I'm pretty handsome, but if you can't stop staring at me like that, I'm going to think that you want to rape me in a corner or something… Thomas says.

-If I was you, I would slim it. Especially after being attacked by a shank for sleeping with his lass. The blonde replies, clearly annoyed.

-Really, Newt! You really think I slept with this jacked shuck face's girlfriend? Anyways, you said it yourself: I am a good liar. But I didn't know I was that good at it! The brunette shouts, referring to what happened back at the infirmary.

Newt takes at step back with fear in his eyes. He clenches his trembling hands into fists and looks down. Thomas notices that the older teenager is holding back tears.

-Listen… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to shout like this… If that's what startled you. The brunette whispers.

Newt wipes his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt.

-It's alright, it's my fault if you're angry at me…

Thomas frowns when he hears the blonde's comment. He is about to say something, but he is interrupted by the ringtone of his cellphone; his mother just texted him to tell him she has arrived. The brunette has to leave right away because if he does not, he knows his mom is going to be terribly angry at him. However, he stays to tell Newt something.

-Listen, Newt. It's not your fault if I seem angry at you all the time. You didn't do anything to deserve that. All my anger, I mean. I'm just a shank with nothing in my brain… At least, that's what Gally says.

Newt does laugh at his comment as he understands the reference Thomas is making.

-By the way… Thanks for saving me today.

-It's nothing. That's the least I could do. Newt says with a small smile.

-I got to go or else my mom's going to throw a fit… See you tomorrow?

-Yeah, see you tomorrow…

As they are riding in the car to get back home, Thomas's mother does not say anything or does not even look at him. The teenager keeps his head low, not wanting to make his mother angrier.

When the car stops in front of the house, the mother of the twins finally turns around and looks at her son. She sighs when she notices his wrists.

-Thom… When are you going to stop looking for trouble? Sleeping with this young man's girlfriend was the stupidest idea you could ever get.

Thomas stays silent.

-You are exactly like your father.

The brunette jumps at the mention of his father. His mother usually never mentions him and rarely compares him to his dad.

The adult gets out of the car and enters the house. Thomas exits the vehicle too, following his mom. He sees Teresa as he enters the house; she looks extremely worried.

-Thom, what happened this time, for Christ's sake!

-I don't want to talk about it, Tessa… Her twin brother answers as he walks toward the staircase leading to the basement.

-You're trying to avoid your problems again, Thom! Replies the young woman.

-No, Teresa… I'm not avoiding them. I'm just tired… Thomas sighs as he goes down the stairs toward his bedroom.

In his room, the brunette lies down on his bed and falls asleep without getting up for supper.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CURRENTLY ON HIATUS

When Newt goes back home at the end of the day, he lets himself fall on his bed. It is only then that he realizes all the events that happened during the day. He remembers the scene when he saw the greenie, Thomas, being chased down by a strange teenager. He also thinks about what happened at the infirmary when he took care of the brunette's wounds and about the odd conversation Thomas and Mrs. Paige had in front of him, Minho and Jorge inside her office.

After a few minutes of thinking spent laying on his bed, Newt abruptly stands up as he remembers his behavior with Thomas. His thoughts are immediately redirected toward his boyfriend Gally. The young English nervously asks himself how his boyfriend is going to interpret the way he acted around the greenie. He gulps down; his throat is suddenly extremely dry.

Newt stand up and walks toward the bathroom to get some water. As he takes a glass full of the transparent and tasteless liquid to his lips, his cellphone starts ringing. Newt drops his glass which falls to the ground and breaks into millions of shards of glass when he sees who is trying to contact him. It is Gally.

The blonde stays still for a moment, observing the screen of his phone which is still ringing in his hands. His breathing starts getting quicker and his vision becomes unclear. At the same moment as he grips the bathroom counter for balance, his cell phone stops ringing. Newt tries to calm down and breathes deeply, but the panic attack he is having is not passing.

Suddenly, his cell phone starts ringing again. Once more, Gally is trying to call him. As Newt has almost calmed down, he falls back into his panic attack. The blonde loses his balance and falls on the bathroom floor.

The young English has the impression that his heart is going to explode. He holds his shirt tightly with his right hand as his left hand loses itself among the shards of glass covering the floor. His panic attack is so strong that he does not even feel the shards pierce his pale skin. The blonde opens his mouth widely as he tries to breathe.

His phone finally stops ringing, everything is quiet during several minutes. Newt ends up calming down; his panic attack fades away slowly. Newt instinctively knows the cause of his panic attack: the call of his boyfriend.

When Newt comes back to reality, he is laying on the ground in the water containing the shards of glass. When he tries to stand up, he feels pain in his hand; he notices the deep cuts on his skin. He finally stands up and passes his hand under the water to remove the dry blood from his wounds. He raises his head and looks at his reflection into the mirror. The only thing he sees is a fragile and thin boy with pale skin and big brown eyes filled with fear.

As he cleans up the gigantic mess on the bathroom floor, his phone starts ringing again. He sighs and answers with a trembling voice.

-Hello?

-You have ten minutes to show up to my place. Gally says harshly before ending the call.

Newt panics slightly as he exits his house as fast as he can, not even taking his coat. He shivers as he walks toward Gally's house, which is located to streets away from his.

During the whole walk, Newt is nervously fiddling with the bottom of his long-sleeved shirt. He tries to have optimistic thoughts, but he is not able to do so.

He finally reaches his boyfriend's house and hesitates before pressing on the doorbell. After what seems to be like an eternity, Gally opens the door. He looks angry with his particularly-shaped eyebrows that are furrowed. He observes his boyfriend with a disgusted face before abruptly telling him to enter the house and Newt obeys immediately.

Before the blonde can say anything, Gally violently hits him with his fist, hitting the side of his face. Newt falls to the ground as he loses consciousness.


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas groans when his alarm clock starts ringing loudly in his ears. He reaches out for the object at the origin of his usual morning hearing torture and immediately regrets his gesture when he feels his entire body ache. His meeting with Ben did not leave him in a very good state. The brunet gets up from his bed with a considerable effort and makes his way upstairs to eat his breakfast with his mother and his twin sister. As usual, there is an uneasy silence floating between Thomas, Teresa and their mother; the uncomfortable looks they were giving each other that morning was even more obvious after what happened between Thomas and Ben the evening before. 

Later, when Thomas finishes preparing to get to school, he walks toward the car he shares with his twin sister with the hope that he could drive today. He is disappointed rather quickly when he sees Teresa leaning against the driver’s door with the car keys resting in her hands.

-You really thought I would let you drive the car after what happened yesterday? She asks with an arrogant smile.

-That’s just fucking great! Thomas groans sarcastically before climbing into the vehicle. 

The start of their journey goes wrong: Thomas looks terribly angry and Teresa is completely discouraged by the behavior of her twin brother. After several minutes, Teresa cannot deal with this uncomfortable silence anymore and decides to speak up.

-Thom… She starts before being interrupted.

-If you’re going to tell me that I fucked up as usual and that I deserve what’s happening to me, you can stop talking already. I can’t fucking take it anymore, you’re always telling me the same thing! I know that I’m not perfect like mom wants me to be, but shit, we’re not all like you or her! Thomas says in an enraged tone. 

Teresa sighs and starts with a soft voice:

-We’re not asking you to be perfect, but just to stop doing such stupid things. Believe me, I am not perfect and mom isn’t either. Nobody is. Listen, I know that you have the impression that we’re always giving you a lecture, but that’s because we’re worried about you.

Now, it is Thomas’s turn to sigh. His sister gives him a look from the corner of her blue eyes before staring back at the road in front of her.

-What I really wanted to tell you at first was that you make me think of dad when you do stupid things. She adds to lighten the mood. Do you remember how he was always getting in trouble even when he got sick?

-Of course I still remember, mom was always exasperated about him. Thomas smiles as he remembers.

-It’s true, but she always ended up smiling at him… I don’t think she ever regretted her wedding even after dad’s death.

-Yeah, they were really happy together. I would love to have this kind of relationship with someone. Thomas says as he remembers the complicity between his parents when his sister and he were younger.

-I’m sure that you’ll find someone who’ll love you one day even if you are damn stupid! Teresa jokes with a laugh. But it’s probably not going to be because of your ass either.

Thomas smiles and hits his sister gently on her shoulder, which makes the brunette laugh even more. Thomas is not angry at all and he finds his twin sister rather funny. He loves spending time like this with her without fighting about the brunet’s problems. 

When the car turns into the street which leads to Thomas’s school, Teresa stops laughing and stares seriously at her brother.

-To get back to the main subject, I simply want to end on this, Thomas. I think you remind dad so much to mom that she is scared to lose you. It’s the same for me, I don’t want to lose you either! Teresa says, her throat tightening under the emotion.

At the same moment, the car stops into the school’s parking. Thomas turns around to hug his sister tightly. He promises himself to be more careful in the future; he did not know his sister was so afraid of losing him. He greets her and exits the vehicle. 

After walking a few meters, Thomas sees Minho run toward him with a big smile spread on his face. The young man sighs, but tells himself that the Asian boy’s presence is more enjoyable than Chuck’s, especially in the morning.

-Hey, Thomas! Minho exclaims when he reaches the brunet.

-Hi, Minho.

-Thomas!

Both teenagers turn around and see Teresa walking in their direction. The brunet sighs once again, asking himself what his twin sister wants.

-You forgot your lunch in the car. She says.

Teresa hands him a paper bag, which Thomas takes with an awkward smile. During that time, the Asian cannot take his eyes away from the young woman.

-Aren’t you going to introduce us, Thomas?

The brunet groans, remembering the runner’s presence.

-Minho, I present you my twin sister Teresa. Tessa, this is Minho, he’s a runner.

Both teenagers smile at each other as a greeting. Teresa turns around and looks at Minho.

-Are you running for the school’s track team or something?

-Yeah, I do, and I am the fastest! The Asian exclaims, trusting his chest out.

-Oh, really? I am sure my brother is faster than you are. His training is not so bad since he’s always running away from all the troubles he’s getting himself into. Teresa laughs.

On one hand, Thomas does not find his sister’s comment very funny. He does not particularly want others to know about his past mistakes. On the other hand, Minho finds the remark hilarious and answers.

-If Thomas’s that fast, he only has to come to the trials of the track team to prove it! Our coach is currently recruiting new members.

The brunet jumps in surprise and before he can manifest his denial, his sister speaks up.

-Oh, my god. That is such a good idea, don’t you think Thomas? She exclaims with an ecstatic look on her face. 

The young man groans in refusal.

-Tessa, I don’t think it’s a good idea. I’m not that talented…

-Are you kidding me? Minho screams. I saw you run away from this shank yesterday and I can tell that you can run as fast as I can!

-It’s amazing, Thomas! You’re going to attend the trials and I’m sure they’ll take you in the track team! Teresa says happily.

The young woman looks at her watch and opens her eyes widely.

-Oh, fuck. I got to go or else I’ll be late for school. Minho, I count on you to make Thomas attend the trials tonight!

She hastily kisses her twin brother on his cheek, greets both teenagers and runs toward the car she shares with Thomas. As she leaves, Minho whistles and when Thomas turns around to look at him, he says:

-Shucking shuck, Thomas! Your sister’s really hot! Are you going to give me her phone number?

The brunet glares at his Asian friend and answers hi as they walk toward the school’s entrance.

-You’re completely jacked, aren’t you? I’m never giving you her phone number. Plus, you better slim it since she’s already dating someone.

-Not cool, Greenie. Not cool!

***

The afternoon goes by quickly. When Thomas reaches his locker to drop off all his textbooks and take his lunch, he sees Chuck who is waiting for him. After the brunet takes what he needs, both teenagers make their way toward the Scorch. They take a seat and start eating. Chuck begins to talk about this and that while Thomas only listens to him from one ear. 

Minho ends up joining them and takes a seat beside Chuck and the questioning begins. The Asian boy wants answers to the dozen of questions that cross his mind. He asks Thomas some questions about the school he was previously attending, on his sister and his family, but the young man barely answers intelligible things. The runner does not give up and keeps questioning his friend and eventually, Chuck decides to join Minho and asks some questions to the Greenie. 

-So, Thomas, who was that guy running after you yesterday? Do you know him? What did he wanted from you?

At this moment, the brunet who cannot take it anymore, stands up abruptly.

-Shut up! Just shut up, alright? I’m never going to answer you since it is none of your business, am I clear? Leave me alone! Thomas screams.

He leaves immediately without giving his two friends the time to answer. As he exits the cafeteria, he hears Minho screams behind him.

-Are you still attending the trials tonight?

The brunet sighs and leaves. Of course he was going to come to the trials! If he didn’t his sister would probably kick his ass…

***

As promised (against his will), Thomas shows up to the trials of the track team. He sees everyone practice their disciplines: Harriet and Sonya at the pole vault, Alby and Minho racing against each other, Winston at the javelin shot, Zart at the shot put, Frypan at the jump race and Chuck, sitting in the bleachers and shouting encouragements to everybody.  
Thomas meets up with the terrifying-looking coach, Jorge. Minho, who sees him, walks toward them to speak with his coach. The Asian introduces Thomas and explains that he invited him to the trials. The Mexican looks at the brunet, evaluating him.

-Wasn’t it you who was being chased down yesterday by this jacked shuck? Jorge says, his voice characterized by a thick Mexican accent.

-Uh, yeah. Thomas answers.

-I see… In that case, show me what you can do and what you’re worth when you race when there’s no shuck after you, hermanos. The coach declares, hitting Thomas in the back with his hand.

Thomas starts the trials at the pole vault. He does not put a lot of effort into it and hardly reaches fifty meters. At the shot put, he does worse, and it is practically the same for all the other events. Before the end, when there is only one race of one hundred meters left and the jump race, Minho walks toward Thomas with an angry look on his face. When the young man sees him, he asks himself what he did this time to make his Asian friend angry. As soon as the runner reaches him, he starts screaming.

-What is your problem? Are you doing it on purpose or what? Do you want me to die?

-What are you talking about? What did I do to put your life in danger? Thomas exclaims.

Minho opens his eyes widely (as much as it is possible for a Korean) and explains:

-Well, with some of the other members of the track team, we did a little bet to know if you would be taken in the team or not and I put a really big sum against Gally by betting that you would be taken in the team. But you’re doing so badly! I would be amazed if Jorge takes you. Gally’s going to make me jump through a couple of hoops for that! Minho whispers.

-Wait, how much money did you bet on me? Thomas asks incredulously.

-Maybe one hundred? The Koran answers with an embarrassed look on his face

-Jesus Christ, Minho! Are you jacked? I almost have no pressure now, thanks!

-Listen, Thomas. I really need you on this one because I don’t really have one hundred dollars…

The brunet cannot believe how stupid the Asian boy is. He sighs and tells Minho that he is going to do the best he can. Jorge calls him at that moment so he can run the one hundred meters race. 

Thomas takes place and when he hears Jorge whistles ring, he starts running as fast as he can. When he reaches the finish line, he hears Jorge congratulate him and tells him that he ran the race in eleven seconds. Beside the coach, Minho looks happy.

Afterwards, the brunet takes place on the starting line to run the jump race. He starts running as fast as he can once again when Jorge blows in his whistles, but he quickly finds out that it is harder than the 100 meters race. He has almost reaches the finish line, but unfortunately trips when his foot gets caught in an obstacle. Thomas falls miserably on the ground as all the members of the track team witness this memorable fall. Most of the runners start laughing, especially Gally who rubs his hands, thinking about the bet. Minho runs in his direction to make sure his friends is alright and that he did not break any limbs. The brunet assures the Asian boy that he is feeling alright, but his knees and elbows are bleeding.

Jorge comes to meet them and also makes sure that the young man is alright and starts talking about the results of his trials.

-Listen, we can’t be good at everything. So, to be honest, you’re not really good for the majority of the events, but you are a good runner. I’m going to let you join the team for a month to see your potential and if you’re worth it, I’ll bring you to a competition. Deal?

-Uh, yeah. Sure! Thomas answers, surprised that the coach gives him a chance after his terrible performance.

-Good! Now, go to the infirmary and take care of these wounds, will you? And take a shower, you stink.

Thomas nods and leaves in the direction of the infirmary as Minho runs toward the other team members to claim the money he won. The brunet sniggers, imagining Gally’s face.  
After disinfecting and putting bandages on his wounds, Thomas goes in the locker room to take a shower and get changed. When he gets there, everybody has already left. He walks toward his locker in which he left his things and sees Minho talking with Newt. The blond has a huge black eye. Thomas hears the Asian boy ask his best friend how he got hurt.

-I fell in the stairs, the young Englishman answers rapidly.

-That’s impossible! Minho exclaims. That black eye is way too big!

-I’m just telling you what happened. Newt says with a small voice.

At the same moment, Newt sees Thomas staring at them from afar. He swallows hard and greets the runner hastily before leaving as fast as his left limping leg lets him. He walks toward the exit without looking back.

Minho turns around to look at the brunet with a frown on his face. The Asian shrugs and leaves the locker room too. Afterwards, Thomas decides to take his shower while asking himself if Newt really said the truth or if he was hiding something from them.


End file.
